The present invention relates to an electronic throttle controlling apparatus for use in an internal combustion engine and, more particularly, to an electronic throttle controlling apparatus in which the amount of intake air flow is controlled indirectly through the actuator without direct control through an accelerator pedal.
The present invention relates to an electronic throttle controlling apparatus for use in an internal combustion engine suitable for use in an automobile in which a demand for improving the operability of the vehicle is an important requirement.
Recently, in an internal combustion engine, such as a gasoline internal combustion engine for use in an automobile, from the aspect of improving engine control, in place, in replace of a throttle controlling method in which a throttle valve is operated directly from an accelerator pedal, various kinds of engine controlling systems for utilizing an electronic throttle controlling method have been proposed.
In such an electronic throttle controlling method, an intake air flow amount controlling apparatus, such as a throttle valve, is controlled indirectly through an actuator which operates in response to an electric signal.
A conventional electronic throttle controlling apparatus for use in an internal combustion engine is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 33090/1987, in which a throttle valve opening degree is controlled by using a minimum fuel consumption amount as a target.
In the above stated conventional electronic throttle controlling apparatus, for maintaining the minimum fuel consumption amount, an engine output and an engine speed are controlled so as to vary along a minimum fuel consumption curve. A detector or a function generator has an execution function, thereby an engine output command signal and an engine speed command signal are varied periodically along the minimum fuel consumption curve.
Recently, it has been found that there are a variety of demands for running performance in an automobile, and further various different operabilities for the vehicle are desired. However, no consideration is given to the selection of such a desired operability for the vehicle; accordingly, there has been a problem that no optional driving feeling with the vehicle is given fully suitable for driver's choice.